The Stag - German
by MusicJam
Summary: Will Graham ist Profiler beim FBI. Gewesen. Denn jetzt musste er mit Hannibal, seinem Therapeuten und einem Serienkiller, aus Amerika fliehen. Man war ihren Machenschaften auf die Schliche gekommen und so hatten sie für ihren eigenen "Tod" gesorgt und sich in den nächsten Flieger nach Skandinavien gesetzt.


Eine Kurzgeschichte für Nene

Ein einziger Lichtstrahl fiel durch das angelehnte Fenster in den Raum. Er wurde immer wieder durch dicke Regentropfen unterbrochen und wackelte mit dem Fenster im Wind. Es war eiskalt.  
Will Graham hatte Mühe, seine Augen aufzuhalten. Sie schmerzten, als hätte sie jemand mit einem Messer bearbeitet und alles um ihn rum schien wie zusammengepresst. Er verfolgte den Lichtstrahl langsam bis zu seinem Ziel. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, etwas zu erkennen. Sein Blick war getrübt und alles tat ihm weh. Und es roch komisch. Nach altem Blut. Hatte er jemanden getötet? War das eine Leiche, auf die das Licht fiel? Aber bevor er das herausfinden konnte, knallte das Fenster mit einem Ruck und einem viel zu lauten Ton zu. Augenblicke später fiel die Tür aus den Angeln und ein blonder Mann stand im Raum.

"Will?", sagte er ruhig und beäugte unbekümmert die Leiche von Alana Bloom auf dem Boden.  
"Oh, Will. Nicht doch, so eine Verschwendung. Sie sollten sich schämen. Und wie unsauber Sie das Messer angesetzt haben! Das sieht doch hässlich aus!"

"Wen kümmert das, wenn sie in einem Sarg liegt?", brachte Will dumpf hervor und würgte bei dem plötzlichen Anblick seiner toten Kollegin. Hatte wirklich _er _das getan? Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Er hatte eine Flasche Wein mit seinem Therapeuten getrunken. Und dann...dann hatten sie gegessen. Wen oder was wusste er nicht. Er hatte aufgehört, nach der Quelle zu fragen. Manchmal hatte ja sogar er das Fleisch beschafft. Alles hatte sich irgendwie verändert.  
Danach war alles schwarz. Vielleicht war er betrunken gewesen. Hatten sie nicht beim Essen noch mehr Wein getrunken? Wie lange lag er wohl schon hier? Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand ein Loch rein gebohrt und mit einem Handrührgerät sein Gehirn gequirlt.  
Hannibal kam auf ihn zu, stützte ihn und brachte ihn zu dem verschlissenen Sofa an der Wand. Will war unglaublich schlecht. Schlecht bei dem Gedanken, Alanas Mörder zu sein, schlecht, weil Hannibal da war, schlecht, weil es nach Leiche roch, nach Blut, nach Gedärmen; schlecht, weil er furchtbare Kopfschmerzen hatte. Was war nur passiert?

"Sie sehen grauenhaft aus, Will. Hatten Sie einen Kampf?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", krächzte Will, "Ich erinnere mich nicht."

Dr. Lecter kam abermals näher und leuchtete Will mit einem Lämpchen in die Augen.  
"Nehmen Sie das Ding weg!", fauchte Will ihn an und schlug seine Hand weg.

"Gut. Dann wollen sie also nicht wissen, woran es liegt, dass Sie sich an nichts erinnern."

"Oh, Dr. Lecter, ich denke ich weiß genau woran es liegt."

"So?"

"Ihr Wein hat ausgezeichnet geschmeckt. Ich habe kaum etwas bemerkt."

Hannibal drehte sich von ihm weg. Man konnte an seiner Körperhaltung sehen, dass er grinste. Er setzte sich neben Will und sie schwiegen eine Weile.

"War ich das?", fragte Will nach einer Weile.

"Es ist anzunehmen", bestätigte Hannibal ruhig, "obwohl ich überrascht bin, dass Sie sie nicht erschossen haben."

"Sind Sie das wirklich? Ich habe Ihnen doch schon vor einiger Zeit gesagt, dass ich lieber mit den Händen töte."

"Da haben Sie von mir gesprochen, Will. Aber Alana haben Sie nicht gehasst."

"Warum sind Sie sich da so sicher?"

"Ich kenne Sie, Will"

"Genau das ist das Problem", brummte Will mürrisch.  
"Vielleicht auch nicht", fügte er noch hinzu, "Vielleicht kennen Sie mich gar nicht."

Sie sahen sich an.

"Ich hasse Sie nicht. Ich verabscheue Sie nur für das, was Sie mir angetan haben."

"Vorher haben Sie mich für andere Sachen verabscheut. Ich habe es außerdem zu Ihrem Schutz getan."

"Sie haben es zu IHREM Schutz getan!" Will stand auf und setzte mit dem Bisschen Kraft, die Ihm die Wut gegeben hatte, die Tür wieder ein. Draußen hatte es zu Hageln angefangen. Er ging hinüber zum Spiegel und betrachtete sein verquollenes Gesicht. Er sah aus, als wäre er einem cholerischen Boxchampion begegnet. Seine Augen waren geschwollen und er blutete aus der Nase und einigen tiefen Einschnitten auf seiner rechten Wange. Er sah aus, als hätte ihn ein Tier gekratzt...  
Hannibal sagte nichts. Er wollte wohl keinen Streit anfangen. Will war das recht, denn er war zu müde zum streiten.  
Ja, er hatte ihn auch vorher verabscheut. Aber jetzt saßen sie beide in einem Boot. Jetzt war er wie Hannibal geworden, der jetzt wohl hatte, was er wollte.

"Was ist heute für ein Tag?", fragte er beunruhigt.

"Sie haben den Wein vorgestern getrunken, falls es das ist, was Sie meinen."

"Sie haben also gewusst, dass ich hier in meiner Hütte mit einer Leiche liege, vielleicht selbst tot bin und kommen zwei Tage später?"  
Alanas Leiche konnte man ansehen, dass sie nicht erst seit einer Stunde da lag. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen und hatten sich dunkel gefärbt. Ihre Augen waren Blutgetränkt und eine Fliege fraß sich an dem tiefen Einschnitt an ihrem Hals satt, an dem das Blut schon dunkel und vertrocknet war. Es war widerlich. Wie sollten sie da noch Kunst draus machen?

"Ich habe Ihnen tausend mal gesagt, Will, dass sie bei mir wohnen können. Sie frieren sich noch zu Tode, wenn Sie immer in Hütten wohnen."

"Ich habe immer in einer Hütte gewohnt."

"Will, wir sind in Dänemark und es ist Januar. Kommen Sie mit mir mit. Nachdem wir diese Leiche beseitigt haben. Oh und würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
Will hob als Antwort eine Augenbraue.

"Können wir Alana vielleicht diesmal einfach verbrennen, anstatt sie als Hirsch auf einen Bock zu schneidern und in den Wald zu stellen?"

"Den Hirsch hebe ich mir für Sie auf, Doctor Lecter. Außerdem ist das Ihre Masche. Das Zur-Schau-Stellen."  
Hannibal verwandelte sich vor Wills Augen erneut in den schwarzen Hirschmenschen. Will schmunzelte.

"Wir sind gerade erst geflohen. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Und schön ist sie auch nicht mehr.", sagte der Hirsch.

"Aber es ist Alana..."

"...und?"

"Hat sie nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient?"

Hannibal stand auf, kam auf Will zu und verwandelte sich im Gehen wieder in einen Menschen. Er stand jetzt sehr nah vor ihm, so dass sich ihre Köpfe fast berührten. Will konnte Hannibals Atem spüren. Er roch nach Fishermen's Friend. Und das bei der Kälte.

"Wir werden ihr eine Zeremonie schenken. Wir verbrennen sie, braten ihre Schenkel über ihrem eigenen Feuer und ehren sie mit einem Festessen."

Hannibal zauberte aus seinem Rucksack eine Plastikdose und ein Fleischermesser hervor. Er hielt Will das Messer an den Hals und flüsterte: "Ziehen Sie sich angemessen an."  
Er schob ihn in Richtung Badezimmer und kehrte dann messerwetzend zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Will war sehr froh um die dicke Jacke, die er sich in Kopenhagen gekauft hatte. Er fror leicht, was bei ihm als Angler nachteilhaft war. Hannibal schien sich nicht um die Kälte zu scheren.  
Alana Blooms Leiche war in drei Teilen über einem großen Feuer aufgebunden. Der Oberkörper war nackt und aufrecht platziert worden, die Arme verschränkt, als würde sie frieren. Die Beine, von deren Oberschenkeln nur noch die Knochen übrig waren, hatten Sie um einen Stab gewickelt, an dessen Ende, wie ein Bierschwein, Alanas Kopf aufgespießt war.  
Will betrachtete das Spiel mit Ekel.  
"Das ist nicht mein Design", brummte er genervt.

"Meins auch nicht", sagte Hannibal ausdruckslos und reichte ihm einen Oberschenkelspieß. Will nahm ihn entgegen und hielt ihn widerwillig ins Feuer.  
Er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Hannibal hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich einen Anzug anzog. Unter der dicken Jacke fing er trotz der Kälte zu schwitzen an und fühlte sich unglaublich steif.

Hannibal stellte sich nah neben ihn und hielt auch seinen Spieß ins Feuer.

"Menschliche Opfergaben sind nichts Neumodisches"

"Und wofür opfern wir sie?"

"Für die Freiheit"

Will schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte er:  
"Ich verstehe Sie nicht."

"Das müssen Sie auch nicht, Will. Ich bin hier der Therapeut." Sie lächelten sich an.  
"Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie bei mir einziehen. Andernfalls werden Sie sich übermorgen erkälten."

"Das Risiko gehe ich ein."

"Ich sagte, ich bestehe darauf", sagte Hannibal jetzt mit plötzlich sehr ernster Stimme. Er machte die Regeln. Das hatte Will inzwischen verstanden.

"Planen Sie eigentlich, mir in nächster Zeit mal zu verraten, warum ich Alana getötet habe?"

"Bei Zeiten", sagte Hannibal und wendete seinen Spieß.

Leiser Schnee fiel, als führte er etwas im Schilde. Um das Feuer herum konnte man das Gras aufwachen sehen und die Flocken, die über dem Feuer herab fielen, überlegten es sich auf halbem Wege anders und verschwanden ins Nichts.

"Wunderschön, nicht wahr?", sagte der Hirsch neben ihm.

Hannibal hatte sich unter falschem Namen eine Villa gemietet. Er hieß jetzt Veit Løkke Mønsted und sprach fließend Dänisch, was Will nicht wunderte. Hannibal hatte einen leichten Akzent und er hatte schon immer auf Skandinavien getippt. Vielleicht war er auch Norweger. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Doch. Es interessierte ihn. Vielleicht würde er mal fragen. Ihm fiel auf, dass er nichts über seinen Therapeuten wusste. Das überraschte ihn. Immerhin war er Profiler.  
Er wusste nur, dass Hannibal so ziemlich alles konnte.  
Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte Hannibal seine Villa personalisiert. Überall standen Bücher. In die Ecke im Wohnzimmer hatte er ein Cembalo platziert und sein Schreibtisch, auf dem er zeichnete und seine typischen kalligraphischen Briefe verfasste stand mitten im Raum. Hatte er nicht gesagt, sie müssten vorsichtig sein? Immerhin hatten sie hier mit dem FBI zu tun.  
Aber offiziell waren sie tot und letztendlich war es Hannibals Entscheidung. "Ihr Schlafzimmer ist direkt neben dem Meinen. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass Ihnen etwas passiert und ich nichts davon mitkriege. Ich habe Ihr Bett bereits bezogen."

"Sie würden es also gern mitbekommen, wenn man mich bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennt?" "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, bei der Verbrennung Ihrer Leiche anwesend sein zu dürfen, Will, aber das darf noch warten. Ich brauche Sie." Will wusste nicht, wie er das deuten sollte. Anstatt zu fragen, ging er in sein Zimmer. Darin war alles in Blautönen gehalten. Abgesehen von dem Bettgestell, das aus feinstem Nussholz geschreinert war. Seine Bettwäsche war Indigoblau, genau wie die Vorhänge. Die Wand war in zartem Hellblau gestrichen und den Boden zierte ein dunkelblauer Teppich. Es gefiel ihm gut und es war warm. Hannibal hatte immer Recht, es sei denn er log. Aber das eine hatte in diesem Fall nichts mit dem anderen zu tun.  
Müde warf er sich auf sein Bett. Das war ein Fehler, denn jetzt hatte er keine Lust mehr, aufzustehen und sich auszuziehen. Aber die Vorstellung, Hannibal würde herein kommen und das für ihn erledigen, beunruhigte ihn ein wenig und er raffte sich auf.  
Kaum hatte er sich eine Trainingshose angezogen, klopfte es an der Tür. Er öffnete.  
Hannibal musterte ihn besorgt. Er streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Wills Brust. Als wären die vielen Narben und die Einschusswunde nicht schon genug gewesen, hatte er jetzt tiefe Schnittwunden auf seinem Oberkörper, von denen er nicht wusste, wo sie herkamen. "Das tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht.", sagte Hannibal leise. Will ergriff zahm seine Hand, nahm sie langsam in seine eigenen Hände und sagte ebenso sanft:  
"Wenn Sie mir endlich verraten, wo ich diese Wunden her habe, verzeihe ich Ihnen." "Das ist doch eigentlich ganz einfach", sagte Hannibal lächelnd, "Alana hatte ein Messer bei sich. Ein Taschenmesser, möchte ich behaupten." Er mustere ebenso abschätzend die Schnittwunden, wie er zuvor schon den Schnitt an Alanas Hals betrachtet hatte. Will zog Hannibal ins Zimmer, ließ seine Hand los und schloss die Tür.  
"Aber warum kann ich mich an nichts erinnern, warum lag ich zwei Tage lang bewusstlos da?" "Aber Sie sind doch nicht dumm, Will, das können Sie sich doch denken." "Sie haben mir was in den Wein getan." "Richtig" "Dann haben Sie mir wieder irgendwas eingeredet." "Ich habe Ihnen suggeriert, dass Sie Alana töten müssen, in dem Augenblick in dem Sie sie das nächste Mal sehen. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass Ihre Gefühle* mit Ihnen durchgehen. Alana war wutentbrannt." "Warum?" "Nun...", Hannibal zögerte, "Sie war der festen Überzeugung, Sie hätten mich getötet und seien geflohen." "Bitte was?" Will schmiss seinen Therapeuten aufs Bett. "Ich dachte, wir seien beide für tot erklärt worden?" "Das sind wir auch. Aber ich habe Alana anonym einen Brief zukommen lassen." "Wie konnten Sie das tun?" "Ich musste sie aus der Welt schaffen! Sie war nicht dumm, sie hätte uns gefunden! Dann hat leider Ihr Adrenalin mit dem Medikament, was ich Ihnen verabreicht habe, reagiert und Sie haben das Bewusstsein verloren. Das hatte ich nicht mit eingeplant." Will lachte verächtlich. "Aber warum ich?" "Sie mussten mit Ihrer Vergangenheit abschließen. Ich habe Ihnen diesen Mord zum Geschenk gemacht." Will wusste nicht recht, ob er sich dafür bedanken sollte. Einerseits hatte er ja recht. Es war höchste Zeit gewesen, dass er mit Alana abschloss. Vielleicht war es jetzt auch einfacher, Hannibal zu verzeihen*. "Ich werde Ihnen danken, wenn ich feststelle, dass sich Ihre Theorie bestätigt." "Das ist eine weise Entscheidung."  
Hannibal setzte sich auf, ergriff ihn beim Hosenbund und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.  
"Bis dahin, lassen Sie mich Sie bei Ihren Überlegungen unterstützen."


End file.
